Kill Me Now
by floopyrocks
Summary: When Maya tells Chase that he loves her the secret gets out and all of Chase's friends hate her. But when someone steps up to the plate, Maya's problems get dumped onto her and her whole life turns into a living devil's lair. How will she get herself out?
1. Prolouge

**This story is 100% true. My story needed to be told so I converted it into a Harvest Moon story where all the bachelors and bachelorettes from all the games (ok maybe not ALL of them) are going to middle school. If you can figure out which character is me, congratulations. The rest is yours to figure out. **

**Some OOC may occur.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But this story is a true story of what happened throughout her 7th and 8th grade year at her middle school. It needed to be told, desperately.**

Prolouge

Third Person POV

The halls were empty and eerily quiet. From every door that you passed the buzz of teacher's and students talking would reach your ears. From one end of the hall a girl, average sized and blonde hair in two small pigtails, skipped down the hallway. A pass hung around her neck that said "Room 16".

Far infront of her a boy, also average sized but with messy blonde hair and bangs that were so long he had to pin them back with hair pins, exited from a classroom with a pass in his hands labeled "Room 32".

The girl stopped and smiled when she saw the boy. She then ran over to him. "Hi Chase!" she chirped happily.

Chase turned around and looked at the girl with utter awkwardness spread across his face. "Uh, hi Maya."

"Listen Chase. There's something I need to tell you," Maya whispered. When Chase didn't reply Maya continued. "Chase, I'm in love with you."

Chase burst out laughing and Maya kept the serious look on her face. His laughing started to slow down when he noticed the look on Maya's face. "Oh... you're serious? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Maya smiled and they parted their seperate ways.

_Two days later..._

Countless numbers of jeers followed Maya as she ran down the hall.

"Hey Maya you still in love with Chase? GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"Go fuck off Maya!"

"Ya leave Chase alone!"

Maya retreated to the nearest girl's bathroom. The bathroom was quiet and empty. Maya set her bag down, pressed herself against the wall, and slid down the cold hard white tile.

The tears did not come.

**What do you think of it so far? Please R&R! **

**and btw just for the record: I am NOT Maya.**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: let's answer some reviews before we get started:**

**HarvestQueen15: -.- I can't believe you figured it out. DON'T TELL ANYONE! But later on in the story you won't saying "poor Maya" you'll be saying "OMG poor Claire!"  
><strong>

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: But this story is completely 100% true!**

**1st Edit (December 16th, 2011): So I added the footnote section on this chapter. I'll be editing all the other chapters too.**

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

_7th grade. September 29th, 2009_

I stumbled into Cinnamon Middle School's cafeteria at around 7:00 AM. School starts at 7:50 but my parents are both teachers and their high schools start at earlier times so I have 50 minutes of whatever I want to do.

After trying to fall back asleep for 5 minutes I noticed a girl on the other end of cafeteria, her back pressed up against the heater, which wasn't on yet. Behind her the glass that showed the scene of the courtyard was stained with the rain that was pouring down. The girl was Maya Tyler.

I pulled my DSi out of my backpack, which I had snuck to school behind my parents' backs, and turned it on and started to play it. A couple minutes I heard some yelling coming from the other end of the cafeteria.

"Don't talk to me bitch!"

I looked up to see the blonde head of Chase Onion. His back was to me and he was facing Maya. Maya was now standing and she was trying to talk to Chase.

"But Chase-"

"Leave me alone! And stop following me!" Chase stalked away and left Maya standing there. Shutting down my DSi, I shoved it into my bag, swung it over to my shoulder and walked over to Maya who was still staring in the direction that Chase had stalked off.

Now I've known Maya since preschool, but we've never been fullfledged friends.

"Hi Maya," I said.

She turned her head toward me and scowled. "Oh, Hey Claire."

"What was that?" I asked.

Maya's eyes darkened and she frowned. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

Maya scowled again. She picked up her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. I noticed her wince when the weight in the backpack was shifted to her shoulder. "Just leave me alone Claire."

She walked off in the opposite direcition that Chase had went. And I just watched her go.

_The Next Day..._

Maya and I walked slowly to the gym. She finally told me what had happened, the year before with her and Chase.

Just as Maya was finishing up and we were almost to the gym door to our right a boy came out of the guys bathroom. It was Kurt. He smiled slightly when he saw me but then his eyes drifted to Maya and they became hostile.

"Go die in a fuckin' hole, bitch. No one wants you alive!" He pushed in front of us and went into the gym. I stood there in shock, mouth agape and Maya just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

I turned to Maya. "Maya! Aren't you going to do something? Tell someone what he said to you?" I asked in almost a yelling voice.

"What's the point? It happens to me every single day. I've asked them to stop like once or twice **(1)**but they just keep on doing it," she replied.

"But Maya! Do you want people swearing at you for the rest of your life?"

Maya shrugged. "At this point, like I JUST said 'Who cares?' They're never going to stop anyways." Maya turned away from the gym door and she walked away. And as I watched her go I realized something: "Maya just isolates herself from everyone". The second thing I should've realized right then and there was "Maya never solves her own problems, she has other people do it for her." Because that's when her problems became mine, and although I didn't realize at first that's also when we had become fullfledged friends.

Biggest. Mistake. In. My. Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- She never did. I know that for a fact.**

* * *

><p><strong>How's this chapter? Hope you like it! :3<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lets answer some reviews!:**

**PK-Jenny: I didn't want to get involved in all this. I just have a weakness for picking up puppy-dogs off the street. when I see someone who is having a hard time I go and talk to them but if they say they have no friends... well that completely breaks my heart. That's when I become their friend. And this happened like a year/two years ago.**

**HarvestQueen15: Ok girl first of all breathe! Then next listen to my advice: 1. Don't become suicidal 2. Don't think any suicidal thoughts 3. Don't push away your friends, hold them close. 4. Do not isolate yourself from everyone else. 5. Don't depend on someone else to solve your own problems.**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: This experience (aka this story) was one of the worst moments in my life. Wolfy, I wanted to kill myself because my life was a living hell! **

**coli66: that sounds semi similar to this story but you were already friends with the victim. I wasn't fullfledged friend with the real Maya (I'm not going to say her real name, to protect her dignity [even though she doesn't deserve it])... yet. That is until... well... the last chapter.**

**HarvestMoonAddict: Nope! I'm not Maya. :3 you gotta figure it out.**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: But this story is 100% true.**

**Kurt: And Floopy also doesn't own the Warrior cats series by Erin Hunter which will be mentioned several times in the story cause Floopy and her friends really love that series. She also doesn't own Selena Gomez but she's mentioned in this chapter because a picture of her is on Claire's notebook.**

**Edit 1 (December 17th, 2011)- Just added the footnote section.**

Chapter 2

Claire's POV

_7th Grade. September 30th, 2009_

Striding into the Cinnamon Middle School library, I smiled when I felt the carpet under my shoes. My butt starts to hurt after sitting on the hard tile floor of the cafeteria for awhile so sometimes I come to hang out at the library. I also volunteer to work there in the mornings and during my lunch on Thursdays.

"Good morning Ms. Mira!" I called to librarian.

She picked her head up from her book and smiled when she saw me. "Good morning Claire!"

The library was quiet. For now. Because it was only 7:20 PM the library was full of loud noisy kids yet. But as the clock ticks closer and closer to 7: 50, more and more kids come to the library until the it looks like the whole thing is going to burst because it has capaticity overload or somethin' like that.

I turned at the computer stations that was conviently put right smack dab in the middle of the library. I froze. At the table that I usually sat at, a girl was already sitting there. She had long blue hair that stopped midback and wore a yellow headband.

I stood there, contemplating my decision. _Should I tell her to get lost? Nah... that would be too mean. What about asking her if I could sit with her? Maybe I could- _

My thoughts were interrupted when someone shoved me aside. I almost lost my balance but I quickly regained it. I looked up to see that the pusher was no other then Owen and his posse trailed behind him.

"Stop blocking the highway, mouse," he snarled. I wondered why Owen and his posse would even be here. They were basically the bad boys group of the school and they loved to cause trouble... well some of them. Luke, Joe, and Dirk didn't make trouble but the other five people (including Owen) in the posse did.

I watched as they stalked off and I turned my attention back to the girl sitting at my table. That's when I noticed the title of the book she was reading. It said "Warriors: Dangerous Path". I _loved "_Warriors".

I smiled and walked over to the table and sat down in front of her. "Hi there," I said.

"Hey," she replied without even looking up at me. Her eyes were almost literally glued to her book.

Ignoring her too I opened my bag and pulled out my own "Warriors" book. She smiled at me when she noticed the cover.

"You read 'Warriors' too?" she asked.

I nodded, looking up from my book. "I love it! What do you think so far?"

"I love it too!" she replied. We both laughed and talked about the series until 7:50, our voices rising as the noise level rose as more and more kids came in the library.

As the bell rang to tell us that we could go to our lockers now the girl and I walked out of the library together.

"Well that was fun," she said.

I nodded. "Ya!"

"Wanna' eat lunch with me?" she asked.

I smiled. I was greatful for the offer. I had been eating in the corner of the cafeteria since school started. Even though one of my best friends, Julia, had C Lunch I just wasn't comfortable sitting at her table because all the people who sat with her were like really popular and they always talked about Chick Flicks and songs that I had never heard of. I didn't feel like I fit into that table. "Sounds great!"

She chuckled. "Kay then I'll see you at B Lunch then," she said.

As she walked away I suddenly realized that I hadn't even caught her name. I had to learn her name but I was loosing sight of her in the crowd of kids that was starting to form rapidly. I pushed through several "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s until I finally caught up to her. "What's your name? I never caught it!" I said to her.

She smiled at me again. "I'm Maria."

Then I realized that she had told me to 'see her at B Lunch' but I had C Lunch. "I actually won't be able to sit with you at B Lunch because I have C Lunch. Can I just meet you here at the library again tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure! See ya."

* * *

><p>I walked into my second hour to see a rare sight. Akari was back. In 6th grade, in the middle of February her mom pulled her out of school to home school her because her little sister had cancer. I heard her sister died during the summer. They were all sitting on the couch together and her heart just... stopped. Whenever I thought of that it made me cry. <strong>(1)<strong>

I bounced over to Akari eagerly, wondering why my ADHD meds hadn't started working yet**(2****). **I smiled really big. "Akari! You're back!" I said.

Akari smiled at me. "Yup!"

"That's great!" Akari nodded and she turned back to what she was doing. She was drawing a cat in the sketchbook in front of her and she was REALLY good. Since I was little and since Akari traveled through the various levels of Elementary School I had always known that Akari was good at drawing various things. But I guess being homeschooled for a while helped her work on her drawing. I was actually... jealous. REALLY jealous.

I looked around the class, I hadn't really noticed my classmates in it till now and I almost died when I noticed that Luke was in this class. I had developed a crush on him... well... since this morning.

The bell suddenly rang and I turned my attention towards the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Claire. It always made me smile when I learned that someone else's name was my name.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to start off with a new entry in our journals. You can write about anything! Just don't make this journal your diary cause I'll be reading it at the end of each quarter, because you'll be turning your entries in for a grade!"

Various people groaned but I smiled at that. I loved to write.

"You have 15 minutes... GO!"

I quickly pulled out my notebook and a pencil. The cover of my notebook was of Selena Gomez, my favorite singer. I opened it to the first page and started writing furiously.

Time flew by and before I knew it Mrs. Claire exclaimed, "Stop, put down your pencils. Now does anyone want to read theirs?"

My hand shot up before I could control it. "Ok then, Claire. Step up to the projection thingy and read it aloud."

I stood and brought my notebook over to the "projection thingy" or so Mrs. Claire called it.

I read my poem aloud.

"How I Wish

Oh how I wish

that I could do

what she could do.

Oh how I wish, I wish, I wish.

Oh, How I wish

that she could teach me

the things that she could do.

But maybe

I could just ask."

Mrs. Claire applauded really loudly, she was the only one clapping. "Oh that was wonderful, Claire! Ok who's next?"

* * *

><p>I walked out of my 2nd hour and started making my way to my third hour when someone called my name. "Claire! Wait up!"<p>

I turned around to see Akari. She ran toward me and as she did a teacher walking through the halls scolded her for running.

She finally got up to me. "That poem was about me. Wasn't it?"

I nodded. Awkward silence fell between us until Akari smiled and said, "Well do you want me to?"

"Want you to what?"

"Teach you to draw!" she replied.

I smiled at her. "Sounds great."

"Cool. Meet at my table during C Lunch," she said. She started to walk away.

"Sure! Kay bye!" I said. And we parted our seperate ways.

I was starting to think that was going to be a pretty good year.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- and it still does.**

**2- Unbeknowst to me they had started working, I just couldn't feel it yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it! :3<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	4. Chapter 3

**And because Erin asked so nicely I'm updating again! :3**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But this story is 100% true.**

**By the way I know there hasn't been any mention of Maya in the last chapter but the people you're meeting in Chapters 2 and 3 are very important to the rest of the story.**

Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I walked into the library, it was 7:39 so it was already really crowded and super loud. I looked around for Maria abd saw her waving to me. "Over here!" She tried to yell over the noise. I giggled and walked over to the same table that I had first met her at.

Sitting down next to her, two people sat infront of us. The tables in the library all had four chairs. Each chair was on one side of the square table. One girl had long black and the other had long blue hair pulled into two long ponytails.

Maria introduced me to them. "The one with the long black hair is Lily. And the blue haired girl is Candace."

I waved at them. "Hi there!" I greeted happily.

"Hi," Candace said softly.

Lily smiled at me. "Its really nice to meet you."

"So do you guys like "Warriors" too?" I asked.

They both shook their heads. "We met Maria in the library."

"Hey me too!" I exclaimed. I smiled at them and turned my head to see my best friend Julia. "Hey look there's Julia!" I turned back to Maria, Candace, and Lily. "Sorry guys I gotta' go. Kay bye!" I leapt out of my chair, almost knocking it over in the process, grabbed my bag, and ran over to Julia.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Lily, Candace, and Maria watched her go. "She's wierd," Lily said.

"She likes 'Warriors'!" Maria protested.

"Well why do you always have to find the wierd people?" Lily yelled back.

They started arguing and Candace's eyes drifted to her paper bag in front of her, which contained her lunch."I like her," she mumbled softly. "She seems... nice. Not that you w-would ask for my opinion."

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

_7th Grade. September 30st, 2009._

I went and sat with Akari and her friends. There I met Natalie, a girl with pink hair, and I met Luke (who I had already met). My heart rose into space when I saw him sittting with Akari and her friends.

Akari immediatly pulled out her sketchbook. "To start, you need a fursona," she said.

"A... what?" I repeated.

"A fursona, its the animal version of you. Don't you know anything?" Natalie retorted.

I shrugged and smiled goofily. "Sorry, I don't speak Artist."

Luke smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Natalie narrowed her eyes at me. "Nice one. I see we're going to get along well," she replied.

"So what are your favorite colors?" Akari asked.

"Green, purple, and peach," I replied.

Akari smiled. "Right I'm on it!" She started scribbling furiously in her sketchbook.

Suddenly someone approached our table. "Hey Claire! Can I eat with you?" it was Maya.

I smiled at Maya. "Sure!" She sat next to me. I turned toward Natalie, Akari, and Luke.

"Guys, this Maya. Maya that's Luke, Akari, and Natalie."

"Hi!" Maya cheerfully chirped.

Natalie frowned and got up to grow discard her lunch. "Just don't get in my way."

* * *

><p>Two Months later...<p>

_7th grade. November 6th, 2009. My birthday._

I walked into the library. Maria was working at the counter and she smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

I walked over to the counter and struck up a conversation about "Warriors".

"But what about when Jayfeather thought he felt someone 'watching him?" I pointed out.

"That could've been anything. Remember that Jayfeather's blind though," Maria retorted. I rolled my eyes.

That's when Owen's posse marched into the library. Luke wasn't with them this time.

When Owen saw me he scowled at me. "Fuck off, bitch," he told me as he walked through the library.

I hoped I hadn't heard what I thought I had heard. So I ignored it at first. But then it kept coming.

Ray, one of Chase's friends, walked into the library and when he saw me he scowled too. "Leave Chase alone, bitch," he yelled at me.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _I hadn't done anything! What's happening? _I thought.

Maria poked my shoulder. I almost forgotten about her. She had been so quiet. "Claire? You okay?" she asked.

I looked at her, grabbed my bag and ran behind the counter. I pulled her down so no one could see us.

"I don't know what I did! I haven't done anything to Chase! They've been saying the same things to Maya too!" I told her. Tears exploded from my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks like a waterfall.

Maria nodded. "I heard."

"I just don't understand! And they're doing it on my birthday too!" I exclaimed. I hugged Maria and started crying into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to skip 2 months cause I couldn't remember what had happened... but... its gonna get happy again in the next chapter! then sad...<strong>

**R&R please! :3**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Writing these chapters are literally taking off this unknown weight on my shoulders. It feels... really good. Anyways review time! :3 :**

**HarvestQueen15: I'm so glad I have such good friends on here! *hugs everyone***

**LatteCurlz: you shall wonder no longer! here is the next chapter! :D**

**The Manga Otaku: Everyone seems mean except for MAYA, Candace, Claire, and Claire's friends? IN REAL LIFE MAYA IS WAY MORE MEAN THEN YOU THINK SHE IS!**

**HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE: Luke is fine. XD he just isn't with them at that moment.**

**Me: thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Kurt: But she does own her fursona Floopy. You can find a link to Floopy on her profile and you can also see the original drawing of Floopy on DA.**

**Luke: and this story is 100% true.**

Chapter 4

Claire's POV

_7th Grade. October 2nd, 2009._

"Claire!"

It was Akari. She called me over to her desk as I walked into 2nd hour. I strode over to her desk and smiled when I saw what was on the page.

It was indescribable.

And that was when the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. October 26th, 2009.<em>

I quickly whipped up a drawing of a brown dog, tore off the sheet and handed it to Kurt.

"Here you go Kurt," I said.

"Thanks Claire, here's your quarter," he dropped the coin in my hand and stalked off. I had been using my drawings to make a quick buck.

All of a sudden Mrs. Claire approached my table in the cafeteria. "Claire, you're going to need to come with me."

* * *

><p>A whole week of afterschool detentions! Apparently I can't use my drawings to get money while in school. So that's my punishment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. November 3rd, 2009.<em>

I walked into the Guidance Counsler's office, a yellow pass clutched in my hand.

"Come in Claire, sit, sit," Ms. Irene told me. I sat down. "So what seems to be the problem?"

I told her about the incident with Kurt and Maya.

"Alright then Claire, we'll get Maya in here as soon as we can. Thank you for telling us," I nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. November 4th, 2009.<em>

"ARE YOU CEREAL CLAIRE?" That was Maya. Several kids around us giggled. We were in band class. The teacher had left near the end of class to go do some errands.

"Maya, you keep isolating yourself from everyone. You need some help," I calmly told her.

"But you know I don't like talking to the counslers! THEY'RE EVIL!"

"Actually I didn't know that." **(1) **

"That's it! We're done!" she exclaimed.

"Done with what?"

"Being friends," she said.

"Ooooh," several kids around us chanted.

"Burn!" someone shouted.

I turned to them. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" I then turned back to Maya. "Maya, I'm really sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Friends? We never were, friends. I don't have any friends," she said.

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" Joe shouted.

"SHUT UP JOE!" I shouted back. As the bell ran and Maya ran to collect her things I ran after her.

"Maya listen please I'm really sorry," I tried to say.

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled.

"But Maya..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she ran off and I watched her go.

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. November 4th, 2009.<em>

I was walking through the halls. I had regretted what I had done to Maya.

I was shocked when all of a sudden she came up to me, all happy and cheery.

"Hey, Claire! What's up?"

I put my books into my locker. "I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again," I said.

"Why would I say that? You're my best friend!" she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy and she really was starting to sound mental.

Maya walked away telling me that she would "see me later" and I suddenly noticed someone watching us. It was Ivan, one of Chase's friends and he had a smug look on his face.

"What are you lookin' at? Get lost!" I shouted at him. He snickered and stalked off.

"Stalker," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- I did know that.**

* * *

><p><strong>This whole chapter is a whole bunch of like recaps of what happened in between the two months (ya i remembered),<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: but this story is 100% true.**

Chapter 5

Claire's POV

_7th Grade. November 6th, 2009. _

"Claire?"

I pulled myself away from Maria's shirt.

"You're getting my shirt wet."

I slightly smiled at her. She knew how to cheer me up. I fingered the wet spot on her shoulder. "I think there are a couple rogue boogies there too..."

Maria swatted my hand away. "Stop it!" We laughed and she pulled a hanchercheif out of her pocket and wiped down the wet spot.

I wiped my eyes and my boogies onto the sleeve of my jacket. "Thanks Maria," I said.

She smiled. "Hey, anything for a fellow 'Warriors' fanatic."

We both smiled and she wiped my tears away.

* * *

><p>I opened up my locker and quickly swapped books. I closed it and jumped back in shock when I noticed Kurt standing there.<p>

He bobbed his head at me. "Hey short stuff," he flirted.

_Goddess I really hope my cheeks weren't flaring pink. _I thought.

"H-hey," I replied. _BE COOL, CLAIRE! COOL!_

"You're cute when you're freaking out," he flirted again.

"F-Freaking out? I-I'm not freaking out!" I stuttered. "I'm not f-freaking out! You are!"

Kurt burst out laughing and we started walking toward my band class.

"Listen Claire," he started to say.

_Wait a minute. Haven't I heard this speech before?_

"Claire, I don't care what all of my friends will think. W-will you go out with me?"

I gazed up into his eyes. And just like that all my feelings for Luke had been washed away. I smiled at him.

Then standing up on my tiptoes I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How's that for an answer?" I smirked.

He smiled back. "Perfect. I'll call you later," he said.

"Bye," I called as he walked away.

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Atleast this chapter is happy! :3 here you goez! :3 <strong>

**R&R please!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But this story is 100% true.**

**Luke: She also doesn't own Facebook.**

**Kurt: Also Izzy and Riley, Floopy's two dogs mentioned in this chapter, are real.**

**Me: Oh ya! One more thing! If ever next to a sentence you see parentheses and a number inside them and its in bold, then that means that you should look to the bottom of the chapter to see what it says... its kinda like... uh... what do you call them.. uh... oh yeah! A footnote! :3 so ya...**

**Me: Btw I gave this chapter a name because I felt like it deserved a name**

**Edit (January 17th,2012): I gave my guidance counsler her own OC because I think Irene from Animal Parade would fit better as the assistant principal.  
><strong>**Anyways her OC is called Ms. Summers. She is an average sized woman, with an average body, figure, and breasts (yes I said it. Don't snicker). She has short coppery brown hair and she is always seen wearing stylish clothes.**

**I also replaced Ms. Yolanda with one of the older characters from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Ms. Manna.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Heartbreak<span>

Claire's POV

_7th Grade. November 7th, 2009._

Kurt and I walked down the halls of Cinnamon Middle School, during passing time. I stopped in front of my 4th hour class and smiled at Kurt. "Well. I'll see you later," I said with a smile.

Kurt nodded then walked off. We had gone on our "date" yesterday. I had told my parents that I was going to a movie with my three BFF's, Julia, Gwen, and Georgia, but I was actually going on a date with Kurt. Yeah.. I'm not allowed to date yet.

I strode into my 4th hour just as the bell rang, with my flute in hand. I rushed over to my seat... next to Maya.

Maya smiled at me. "Hey Claire!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Hey Maya," I mumbled as I opened my flute case and started assembling it. Maya had been causing problems for me. For some reason people were swearing at both me AND Maya. This all was really bringing down my self-confidence. Everyone I told what Maya had been doing to me have always said the same thing:

"Just stay away from her! Don't talk to her!"

"Start walking to your classes with Julia again, she can keep Maya away."

"Ask me later. I'm sleeping." **(6)**

The good thing was that in a couple of months, everyone who signed up was going to be going to Chicago.

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. November 7th, 2009.<em>

I walked into the girls' bathroom during lunch. I suddenly heard some wierd noises coming from one of stalls. I carefully peered under the stalls to see one stall with two feet pairs of feet in it. _Who's in there? _I thought. I accidentily bumped into one of the stalls, creating a loud clangor.

"What was that?" it came from the stall.

"I don't know. I'll go check." That was the other person in the stall. I rushed into the nearest stall and shut the door. Squinting my eyes, I peered out through the crack to see who came out.

And to think this day could get any worse. The last person I wanted to see came out of the stall, Natalie. And who do you think followed her? None other then my boyfriend (and as of right now EX-boyfriend), Kurt.

Tears started to form at the edge of my eyes and I used all the willpower I had left in me to not let them spill over. Too late. The tears streamed down my cheeks. I thrust open the stall door and Kurt and Natalie turned toward me.

I looked at Kurt. "Why Kurt? WHY?"

Kurt shrugged innocently. "She pulled me in here!" Natalie was smiling smugly.

I looked from Kurt to Natalie to Kurt and back again. "That's it. We're done," I exclaimed. I bolted out the door. I ran over to Akari's table to grab my stuff.

"Floopy? You okay?" Akari asked. Akari and Luke had started to call me by now what was my new nickname. Without a second glance at Akari, Luke, and Maya I scooped up my books and ran out of the lunchroom. I ran all the way to the guidance counslers' office.

Luckily Ms. Summers' door was open, which meant she was available. I was about to bolt right in when all of a sudden the door to the office next to Ms. Summers' office opened.

Chase and Ms. Manna stepped out.

"C-Chase?" I stuttered.

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade. January 29th, 2010.<em>

"Claire, Claire!" Maya exclaimed. She ran up to me in the hallways as I was making my way to my 1st hour class. I wasn't having a good morning so my face was blank and had a monotone look to it.

"What?" I spat.

Maya ignored my iciness. She held out a piece of paper to me. "Do you want to room with me on the Chicago trip?" she asked.

I looked at the piece of paper. She had already gotten Akari's signiture and she needed two more people. I was thinking of maybe asking my three BFF's to room with me but apparently they all already found roommates for the Chicago trip.

I knew what my parents would say. _Claire! She's been causing you trouble for several months now! All you have to do is say no! _

"Nnyesss?" It slipped out of my mouth and I immediatly regreted it. I knew the lecture that I would get from my parents at home.

Maya squeeled with happiness. "Great! Sign here!" She handed me a pen and I quickly signed the paper. Glancing a look at the clock in the hallway I almost started running when I saw I had one minute left.

"I have to go Maya!" I exclaimed. I started running toward my first hour.

"BYE BEST FRIEND!" she called after me.

* * *

><p>"Claire, what was going through your head when you signed that paper?" That was my dad. I was home now and my dad was lecturing me while I was watching TV.<p>

"Ok," I said not even paying attention to what he was saying. On the TV a person walked infront of about 13 video cameras with nothing covering his face. "People nowadays can be so stupid," I said.

My dad marched over to the TV and shut it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I exclaimed. I reached for the remote but I was too slow, my dad snatched it right up.

"No, we're talking. Now tell me Claire. What was going through your head when you signed that paper?" he asked. I pulled out my cell phone and started texting Akari and Julia when my dad snatched my phone right out of my hands too.

"Hey!" I exclaimed again. My dad shot a stern look at me and I sighed. "Fine. I don't know what I was thinking. Okay I wasn't thinking. I had one minute until the bell rang, ok? I had to hurry!"

My mom slowly stumbled down the stairs in a sleepy state. Her usually blonde curly hair stuck up all over the place. "Can't you just change it?" she quietly said. She squinted her eyes at the light coming in through the window in the living room.

I shook my head. "No, we had to submit it TODAY," I lied. We actually had another week to submit it and Maya, Akari and I all still needed one more person. Luckily I had someone in mind.

My dad sighed heavily and pulled off his blue cap. He ran his hands through is brown shaggy hair, then scratched his chin. "Fine. Just next time, please think before you agree to do anything with Maya. You know how much trouble she's been giving you in the past couple months."

My dad stalked off and went down the stairs to go to the computer room, probably to play on Facebook. He's been getting really addicted to that lately.

My mom stumbled down the last step and almost tripped over her own two feet and ran into the wall. I bolted up and ran over to her. "Mom! Are you okay?" I asked. I helped her walk over to the living room and sit down on the blue couch. There our 1 year old golden retriever called Izzy, jumped up onto the couch and started licking my mom's face vigorously. She then moved her cute little face down to my mom's bad wrist **(1) **and she wrapped her teeth around it, holding it in her mouth playfully.

Luckily for my mom she had her wristbrace on so I'm assuming it didn't hurt as much as when she pierced her teeth into your bare skin.

"No!" my mom sleepily cried. "Stop it, Izzy!"

I jumped toward Izzy and tried to pry her off of my mom's wrist. "Izzy! Go get your binkie!" Izzy immediatly let go of my mom's arm, jumped off the couch and ran over to our large piano that was next to the wall. Under the piano was the dogs' Box of Fun **(2). **She pulled out a small white and pink rubber thing shapped like a baby's binkie. She held it in her mouth and leapt back up on to the couch again. She showed mom her binkie and started wagging her tail back and forth so hard that when our other golden retriever, Riley, **(3)** came up to see mom the force of Izzy's tail knocked Riley back.

Once the craziness had died down I asked my mom again. "Mom are you okay?" I asked.

My mom shook her head and held her head in her hands. "No," she croaked. She sounded like she had a sore throat. "I have a sore throat and I've got a migrane."

"Then why are you down here and not asleep?"

My mom held up the unfrozen ice bag in her hand. "I need a new icebag," she mumbled.

I grabbed the icebag from her and helped her up. "You go back to bed. I'll get you the new icebag." She started making her way toward the stairs and dogs followed her and started to block her way. "DAD! PLEASE LET THE DOGS OUT!"

My dad didn't respond at first as my mom struggled to make her way up 6 stairs.

"DAD!"

"Claire!" my mom groaned. "Stop yelling!"

"Sorry," I said. "Dad! Come on!" I watched as he bolted out of his chair. "Sorry, sorry. Come here doggies!" Izzy **(5) **immediatly left my mom alone and ran down the stairs to see my dad. Riley followed more slowly.

I put the unfrozen icebag back in the freezer and grabbed a new one. I then ran upstairs and to my mom's room **(4). **I gave her the icebag and closed her door.

Downstairs my dad was shutting the door downstairs, preventing the cold from sneaking into the house. He looked up at me. He blue hat was off, revealing his brown shaggy hair. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. "You going to start your homework?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll get right to it!" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- My mom broke her left wrist (unfortuately for her, she writes with her left hand) when I was like three. She told me that she had jumped off a climbing wall or something but years later I learned a different story which I can't really remember right now.**

**2- I call it the Box Of Fun because that's where we keep all the dog toys. Its a Box Of Fun for them. :D**

**3- At the time, Riley was about... I'm pretty sure that she was 3 years old. **

**4- my mom and dad sleep in seperate rooms because my dad snores too much and mom is a really light sleeper and my dad sleeps like a log (like I do. I'm sooo glad I'm not a light sleeper). So my mom got sick of my dad snoring too much even though he was using his breathing machine (my dad has this wierd thing where he like stops breathing in the middle of his sleep or something like that.. Atleast that's what he tells me.) so my mom made my dad move into the guest room which has now turned into my dad's room. We now have no guest rooms (as if anyone would ever come stay with us. We live in a pigsty [is that how you spell it?])**

**5- Riley and Izzy are half sisters. They had the same mom but different dads.**

**6- That last one was my dad and I had woke him up in the middle of one of his naps.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this chapter! :3 Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Luke: Yes Please Do!**

***makes a peace sign with fingers* Me: Peace!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm finally updating this! Sorry guys I had to recollect my memories...**

**And also btw guys Kurt and Natalie were only making out in the bathroom... they weren't doing anything else...**

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: I'm going to edit Chapter 6 soon cause I think my old guidance counsler derserves her own OC so I'm going to do that when I have time. But for now until I do she's still going to be known as Ms. Irene.**

**Edit: I changed it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Claire's POV

_November 14th, 2009. 7th Grade._

After I dumped Kurt my feelings for Luke flooded back over me like a tsunami crashing down onto the unlucky people under it. Everytime he talked to me I felt my cheeks flush, luckily I don't think he'd noticed... yet...

During lunch I stepped out of the "Pizza Zone" line with my tray filled with a slice of cheese pizza, two pineapple cups, and chocolate milk. I weaved my way through the overflowing tables full of babbling people and finally sat down at my usual spot next to Akari. Maya hadn't sat down yet and for some reason everyone was glaring at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

Luke awkwardly picked at the label on his red apple so Akari spoke for him. "Luke and Maya are fighting so can you sit next to Luke for now? We don't want Maya attacking Luke," Akari asked.

All I heard was "can you sit next to Luke for now?" and I was instantly launched into a daydream.

I snapped back into reality a minute later when Natalie spoke. "Claire! Move now! Maya's coming!" I quickly pushed my tray of food across me. I then leapt out of my seat and quickly ran over to Luke's side.

I sat down just in time for Maya to march right up to our table. She glared at me as if I had done something morally wrong, which I didn't get at all. We were helping her; we were trying to prevent a fight. I don't know what they were fighting about but the only thing I didn't want right now was a full-out war to break out between the two but luckily Akari and Natalie fixed that.

Our little group took up five seats on a whole table. We always sat at the very end of the table, the one that stuck out so you could easily find it again. On the right side of the table Natalie was on the very last seat, Akari right next to her, and I sat right next to Akari.

Then on the left side, Luke sat on the last seat and then there was an empty seat inbetween Luke and Maya.

So now I was sitting in Maya's seat and Maya was sitting in my seat.

We all ate lunch in silence. That is until Maya broke it. She grabbed my ID card, a playful smile quickly spreading across her face like wildfire, and held it just out of my reach.

I looked at Maya sternly, like a teacher does to a student whos just done something wrong. "Maya. Give it back now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Maya replied. She leapt up from her seat and started running around the cafeteria. The whole room quieted down and everyone stared at Maya, watching her as she gleefully ran throughout the room in a square. Maya finally slowed down to a stop infront of our table again. She looked at us blankly, flashing her bright blue eyes at us with a questionable look on her face.

"Why won't you chase me?" She finally managed to squeak out. Her voice was quiet, but shrill. It faintly echoed off the beige and yellow walls. Everyone stared at her: the lunchladies, the kids, even the counslers who "watched over" the lunches to make sure control was in order stared at her in utter silence. They didn't know what to do, but I did.

I stood, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room turn to me and start to bore into my whole body. As invisible as their gazes were, it was painful and I just wanted to scream out "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" but I didn't, I held it in. I instead focused all my anger toward Maya, who stood there, head cocked to the side in utter confusion looking like some helpless puppy.

Pity fell onto me, like rain falling from the sky.

The next words slipped right out of my mouth, as slippery as a fish. "I meant to Maya... I'm sorry..."

I heard countless snickers, people tearing their gazes away from me to whisper something to the person next to them.

I clutched my fists, my anger boiled over the pot and I burst. "No! That is not what I meant to say!"

Countless pairs of eyes drilled into my back again. The attention was on me.

"Maya! You need to realize that this is not preschool anymore! Preschool was just a big bucket full of games and naptime. This is middle school. Naptime is gone, gone with the wind and its just the same thing with storytime and easy math equations like 1+1."

Tears were brimming at the edge of Maya's eyes. "But... B-but I don't want to let go..."

"YOU HAVE TO MAYA!" I shouted. "YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKIN' TODDLER WHO CRYS AND SCREAMS WHEN SHE DOESN'T HAVE THINGS HER WAY!"

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I recognized the calm voice that went with it. "I think that's enough, Claire. Follow me to my office now please," Ms. Summers told me.

I looked back over at Maya to see Ms. Manna standing behind her, trying to direct her to her office as well.

Kids stared at us, watching as we were lead out, the snickers and whispers following us. I turned my head around and sent a pleading look to my friends. Anything for them to help.

They just sat there, staring after me. A smug smile creapt up the corners of Natalie's mouth and she made sure that I saw it. **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- And I never got my ID card back. I had to go buy another one.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter! :3<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Big surprise in this chapter! Hit it Luke! :3**

**Luke: *hits the table***

**Me: -.- that isn't what i meant.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not won Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Claire's POV

_November 14th, 2009. 7th Grade._

"Wait!" someone shouted. Ms. Summers stopped and everyone turned to see Luke standing. Then out of nowhere a sword appeared in his hand.

"What tha-" I mumbled. I looked around me to see if the same level of shock was on anyone else's face but they all seemed to be acting like this was normal.

"You shall be slain, foul beast!" Luke snarled. He then started running at Ms. Summers, sliced his sword at her, and Ms. Summers burst into ash.

"LUKE!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" But no one seemed to hear me.

Luke raised his sword high up in the air triumphantly. "The beast has been slayed!" He lowered his sword and looked at me, his usual firey golden eyes now calm. "And the fair maiden has been rescued." He started to lean in, he was about to kiss me when all of a sudden:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _The alarm gradually got louder. All of a sudden light burst around me. My eyes shot open only to squeeze back shut against the sudden light. The sight of my ceiling welcomed me, my eyes darted across the ceiling until they found my mark, where I had written "Claire sleeps here" with an arrow under it. I relaxed. I was back in my own room. But how?

Then through all the confusion that had been wracking my brain a voice emerged. "C'mon Claire! Wake up! You've got 45 minutes to get dressed and eat somethin'!"

It was all a dream. My dad was here trying to wake me up. It was all a dream.

And that's when I realized, it was only a dream. I didn't actually do any of that stuff.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: But this story is 100% true.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Claire's POV

I stepped out of the "Pizza Zone" line with my tray filled with a slice of cheese pizza, two pineapple cups, and a chocolate milk. It was just like my dream. Could this be my first dream-vision?

As my dad grew up he would have countless numbers of dreams that seemed so real. Well every once in a while a few of the dreams would become real. For example my dad had a dream once where he was moving things in and out of a house. Well when he was in college my dad go a job as a moving person; every detail was exactly like his dream: his clothes, the house, the piece of furniture he was holding, everything. Then soon after that he dreamt of himself teaching kids that looked like they were in high school. That dream came true several years later when he got a job at Greens High School, teaching history to kids. He called these "dream-visions". As a kid I had a lot of Dejavu moments, but we dind't count those because I couldn't remember if I actually dreamt them.

I weaved through the overcrowded tables of loud babbling kids, just like in my dream. When I got to my table Luke, Akari, and Natalie were there but Maya wasn't. Akari and Natalie looked at me expectantly while Luke just moved his leftovers around in its plastic bowl, trying to occupy himself with something (which was wierd because in my dream he was picking at the label on an apple). I sat down in Maya's seat and nodded at them.

"I know, I heard. Maya and Luke are fighting so you don't want Maya to attack Luke," I said. Akari smiled warmly at me as if to say thanks and I even thought I saw a tiny smile forming on the edges of Natalie's lips, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

Maya came soon after and she sat in my seat. Maya ate her lunch in silence while Akari and Natalie were talking about the different kinds of noses that they draw. Luke had given up trying to eat and had started looking through Akari's sketchbook and I looked over his shoulder.

I felt something poking out of my back pocket so I pulled it out to find that it was my ID card. I set it on the table, on top of my books and not a second later a hand snatched it away. The hand belonged to Maya.

Akari eyed Maya as Maya put her hand behind her back. "Give it back Maya."

"What?" Maya said innocently. "I didn't take anything!" Natalie shot Maya one of her stern looks. Maya's happy face turned into a frown and a monotone look spread across her face. She slammed my Id card on the table, grabbed her books and her lunchbox, and fled from our table. We watched her go and no one said anything until Natalie mumbled something.

"Good riddance."

I glared at Natalie but she avoided my gaze so I finished my lunch and headed over to the bathrooms by the gym.

I stepped into the pink-tiled bathroom to find it quiet and empty, but when I took one step forward a fit of sobs erupted from under one of the stalls. I cautiously peered under the stalls until I found that the 3rd stall had feet in it.

I would know those shoes anywhere...


	11. Chapter 10

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But this story is 100% true.**

**Me: sorry but this is going to be short. I'm only updating this just to update it...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Claire's POV

_November 14th, 2009. 7th Grade_

"Maya? Is that you?" I called. The crying stopped but I got no answer.

I couldn't just leave Maya there so I ran out of the bathroom and ran over to Ms. Summers. "Ms. *pant* Summers!" I slowly said, trying to regain my breath.

Ms. Summers turned to look at me. "Claire, you know you shouldn't be running anywhere."

I nodded. "I know. But this is important! There's someone in the girls bathroom, crying in one of the stalls and I think its Maya. Can you go check it out?"

Ms. Summers nodded and started walking towards the bathroom.

I smiled, knowing that she would take care of it. I turned and started walking back to my table and was shocked by what I saw.

Maya was sitting next to Akari and Natalie.

If the person in the bathroom wasn't Maya... then who was it?

* * *

><p><strong>oo! mystery!<strong>

**Again sorry for the long wait and the short chapter.**

**DONT' HATE ME!**

***hides in corner***

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: You told us who you thought the person under the stall was! And here are some answers!:**

**Katieisawesome said:  
><strong>_Was it Maria?_  
><em>...I think I guessed right ^.^<em>

**HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE said:  
><strong>_FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPY! DAMN IT! TELL US! Wait. Is it...MARIA? I'M GONNA GUESS HER!_

**Me: And I'm very happy to say... that you're all wrong!**

**Luke: Floops, that's not very happy...**

**Me: I know Luke I'm being sarcastic.**

**Kurt: What kind of sarcastic? My Kind of Sarcastic, Chase kind of Sarcastic, or Luke kind of Sarcastic?**

**Me: ... eh... in the middle of Kurt Sarcastic and Chase Sarcastic.**

**Luke: Floooppy.**

**Me: Yes do disclaimer.**

***Luke fist pumps***

**Luke: ALRIGHT! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But this story is 100% true.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Claire's POV

_November 15th, 2011. 7th Grade_

I woke up the next morning, my dad blaring in my ear telling me to get up. I picked my face up and looked down at my pillow to find it covered in a circle of dark red blood.

I growled in frustration. My nose must've bled overnight, it sometimes does that. My nose bleeds about once a month but it usually bleeds during the day. It was rare for me to bleed while I was asleep. But I couldn't control it. I got it from my dad, who's nose also bleeds about once a month.

My dad looked at me as I climbed down my white ladder. "Another nose bleed?"

I nodded and held the pillow case up. "Another death mourned." I didn't really like that pillow case anyways. It was white with dark blue stripes, ugly if you ask me.

I washed the dried blood off my face and scarfed down a bowl of Beeferoni before getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>I strode into the band room, with black flute case in hand, later that morning. I still hadn't figured out who was in that stall in the girls bathroom during lunch the day before.<p>

The band room was already partially full, despite it being 7:58 (two mintues before the bell) everyone always turned up late but our band teacher was so laid back that he didn't really care.

There were 12 flutes in total and 8 of them (not including me) were already in their seats, putting together their flutes and tuning them. My eyes drifted to 1st chair, where Mary sat, as I walked over to my own seat. My eyes slowly moved down to her shoes. I almost dropped my books in shock.

Mary's shoes looked exactly like Maya's! Mary was the one crying in the bathroom stall the day before!

* * *

><p><strong>There you go so I updated it. Sorry it took so long.<strong>

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke**


End file.
